


Hummingbird

by romanticalgirl



Series: John-verse [7]
Category: Brothers & Sisters
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 03:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/769495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 3-8-08</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 3-8-08

John’s been a lot of things to a lot of people, but he’s never quite been this before. This guy who tosses his whole life and self away to move across the country to be closer to someone. He and Donna fell together and ripped each other apart, but this is something different. Kevin sees something in him that no one else manages to, even though John tries to hide it. 

Kevin sees his friend and someone who could be his lover without all the bullshit and piss and posturing of the scene John’s lived in for so many years. Musicians don’t take any shit, so John dishes out demands and commands and pleading as necessary, buttering up egos and trying not to cry in his beer at the crap that comes at him most of his day, but with Kevin, he can’t do that. He has to be honest and he has to be truthful, because Kevin takes it all as truth. Which John thinks is pretty damn stupid for a lawyer, given that Kevin spends most of his days bending the truth or only showing one part of it. Maybe that’s why the truth matters so much to him from the people he loves.

John finishes his beer and slides off the stool and heads out of the bar, heads home. He knows that Kevin will taste the beer on his breath and assume it’s liquid courage, but John’s sure he won’t suspect that it was originally intended to help him leave, not to let him stay. As far as the truth goes, John thinks he can live with that lie.


End file.
